The Heat of the Fight
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Prompt: Boys teaching Ariadne how to fight. Because our architect doesn't want a projection from black opps following her on a job. Flirtation of Dom/Ari throughout trials. Inspired by TheOneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles. M for safety and swearing.


**Title:**The Heat of the Fight.

**Author: **ThePointGirl

**Pairings: **Ariadne/Dom/Arthur/Eames

**Warnings: **None really – although it's flirtation of Dom/Ariadne

**Prompt: **+ Boys teaching Ariadne how to fight. inception_kinkmeme

**Notes: **What I wouldn't give for those three to teach me how to fight :) Oh a girl can dream, right?

* * *

><p><span>Reality<span>

"_That_ I didn't see coming!" Eames laughed as Arthur tripped backwards. Not liking blunt criticism, the point man jumped up. Ariadne began to chuckle as she looked around the group of men who surrounded her. They didn't scare her… but the four of them (Yusuf insisted he watched) looked very similar to MI6 combat the ones that don't seem to die...

"What's so funny Ariadne?" Dom asked Ariadne whipped around in a pirouette. Dom stood hands in pockets and head cocked to one side.

"You all look like bodyguards off James Bond films. Trouble is I'm no Pierce Brosnon"

Ariadne had asked them to teach her how to fight properly, after they talked of protecting her in dreamscape. She was no Cinderella or Snow White of Disney she had a decent punch. But the trouble with projections or real life rugby players, is that one punch isn't enough, they come back like a powered up PAC-man.

So she stubbornly waited for them to accept, and they did. After four loud shouting matches between mainly Eames and Arthur with even louder imputs from Cobb (who had kept quiet for the most part, eyeing everyone).

"No, we're better" Dom said and blue eyes stared at her.

"Oh what's that?" Ariadne said with a smirk "Male modesty… it's getting better"

"Arthur" Dom commanded and Arthur huffed about being used like a Bobo Doll for demonstrations. "Ariadne if you get anyone like Arthur on a job you –"

"Run a bleeding' mile to wait for the kick" Eames giggled cutting past Dom's speech. Arthur growled at him and Dom shut him up with a look.

"You work with what you got. Small, skinny, with issues" Dom said and stepped back as Arthur bunched his fists. "But he's a damn good fighter. He'll kill if you give him enough time to," Dom said. He swung a fist at Arthur's cheek, and Arthur blocked it expertly knocking Dom's knee in and gripping his arm behind his back. It was clear that he two had practised with each other over the years. Either that or they were just both extremely good at watching movements. Probably both...Ariadne nodded and Arthur let go of Dom who was back up in a step. Dom motioned for Arthur to move forward.

"Be careful with her darling" Eames said.

"Ari, just copy what I did" Arthur said with a small smile, ignoring Eames comment.

"I might hurt you" Ariadne said, this being the first time she voluntarily taken part in combat.

"Try" Arthur, said and he took a step away from her, measuring the distance with his eyes.

This time it was Arthur who took a swing. She thought she would flinch, even though he wasn't close to hitting her at all. She got hold of his forearms and sharply kicked the back of his knee with the hook of her ankle. The point man slipped to the floor on his knees. "Nice one" he said but Ariadne knew that a real pissed off Arthur in dreamscape would be very, very scary indeed. He had explained what he did in Inception like it was nothing. If Russia ever needed assasins...

"You know what I think we should do?" Eames said on a more serious tone than he had been for the last half-hour. Ariadne - curious - and the rest looked at him. "We should each take her under: for trials on our own. Teach her the more advanced way in dreamscape, and for reality do more defence techniques"

"That's a good idea," Ariadne said but Dom looked a bit sceptical.

"If one of us goes too far-" she saw a flicker through his eyes.

"If you do, I'll shoot you. And to be fair if it looked like you weren't trustworthy Dom, I wouldn't have gone under with you in the first place" and Dom grinned.

"Who goes first?"


End file.
